Cajita Músical
by Alexia Astyan
Summary: Atem tenia un recuerdo, un recuerdo que superaba todo algo que Yugi encontro en su casa, una cajita musical y un collar con una historia sin contar.


En la ciudad de Domino, Yugi estaba en su casa con su madre y abuelo pero tenian mas compañia, el faraón tenia un percanse durante su viaje a egipto le dieron dias para despedirse de sus amigos y del lugar al que llamo hogar cuando no tenia memorias, ahora tenia mas de su infancia, familia y amigos.

Una semana habia sido lo máximo y estaba muy agradecido por el plazo, tenia miles de cosas de las que queria disfrutar ahora que tenia cuerpo propio, la madre de Yugi habia sido muy amable con él al decir que se podian quedar en la casa-tienda.

La unica excusa que encontraron para las personas fue que eran parientes lejanos y habia estado de visita, al parecer el mundo era demaciado ingenuo ya que se lo habian creido según las palabras de Joey.

El faraon disfrutaba de la compañia y el paisaje, todo tenia un rumbo, Yugi tenia a su madre Zora, su abuelo solomon y sus amigos, Joey y los otros tenian sus vidas y él no podia interferir además habia descubierto que tenia una familia muy extensa.

Si regresaba veria a las personas que murieron y no alcanzo a conocer, a las personas que tendria a su lado si las sombras nunca hubieran existido.

Un día el faraon habia salido con Tea, esta queria enseñarle un paisaje de Domino que nunca habia visto, Yugi estaba en su casa con Joey, al parecer tenian una tarea de la escuela pero como siempre el rubio habia dejado todo para ultima hora. Tristan se habia ido de viaje con sus padres por un trabajo de parte de su padre se la pasaron en los deberes toda la tarde.

Se encontraban en la mesa, Joey parecia luchar con las matemáticas y los calculos mientras Yugi los miraba divertido.

- Vamos Joey esto es fácil, si tienes 5 a la quinta potenci la octaba potencia ¿que se debe hacer?.-pregunto Yugi por decima vez

La cara de Joey parecia a punto de explotar del esfuerzo por razonar.

- Ah.-suspiro Yugi.- creo que ire por algo de agua

Yugi se levanto y fue a la cocina tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, bebio pero en un lado obsero algo brillante, dejo el baso en el fregadero y tomo el pequeño objeto que estaba en una repisa, era una cajita.

La observo mejor, las orillastenian un tono dorado, parecia de madera muy fina y bien tallada, unos extraños dibujos estaban en la parte de abajo, en la tapa tenia un águila plateada en el vuelo, la cerradura era del mismo color parecia que necesitba una llave.

Nunca habia visto dicho objeto asi que decidio llamar a su amigo.

- Oye Joey!

- Que pasa Yugi?.-entro el rubio a la cocina y miro la cajita.- de quien es la caja musical?

- caja músical?

- si, Serenity tiene una, pero parece que esta de abre con llave, normalmente la llave sirve para darle cuerda.

Escucharon que la puerta se abria y Yugi guardo la caja músical, vieron que Tea y Atem llegaban riendo, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

- que les sucedio a ustedes dos?.-pregunto la madre de Yugi entrando con una sonrisa

- lo que sucede es que Tea me mostraba la playa cerca de los muelles, mirabamos hasta que un señor paso con un carro de fruta...-dijo Atem

-despues unos muchachos lo empujaron, el señor golpeo a una señora, la señora derramo un helado, el helado cayo en un señor que tenia una lancha, este empujo la lancha y nos mando directo al agua.-siguio Tea mientras reia

- creo que me ire a cambiar de ropa, nos vemos Tea.-se despidio Atem subiendo las escaleras

- bueno creo que yo también me voy, adios señora Motou, adios chicos nos vemos despues!.-estaba a punto de salir pero Yugi la tomo del brazo

- Tea puedo preguntar algo?

- claro ¿que sucede?

- esta cajita es tuya?.-dijo mostrando el pequeño artefacto

- que preciosa, parece una cajita musical.-dijo Zora maravillada

- pues no, no es mia nunca la habia visto, bueno me tengo que ir adios!

- creo que no era de ella ¿el abuelo no la habra perdido para la tienda?.-pregunto Yugi a su madre

-no creo cariño yo vi la mercancia que le dejaron a tu abuelo y nunca habia visto la caja.

- ya le preguntaron a Atem? talvez sea de él.-le dijo Zora

- no lo creo, el faraon no tiene cosas aqui que yo recuerde.-

- viejo talvez debas guardarla hasta que encontremos al dueño, pudo ser un cliente de tu abuelo o quizas es de Rebecca.-le aconsejo Joey

Rebecca habia visitado muchas veces a Yugi con su abuelo porque lo queria ver y los viejos amigos Solomon y Artur también.

- tienes razón pero en donde la guardo?.-pregunto Yugi

- yo la guardare cariño, asi no se te perdera, mañana vendra Rebecca y se lo podras preguntar.-dijo Zora tomando la cajita en sus manos

- gracias mamá

La noche paso con una divertida cena en familia mientras Yugi le decia Atem que queria llevarlo a la arcada y por una hamburguesa con sus amigos antes de que se fuera ya que el siguiente día era su ultimo dia en el mundo de Yugi.

La mañana llego junto con la rubia obsecionada y traumada con Yugi (n/a:quien no es tan lindo!), toco la puerta y cuando el pequeño de ojos violetas abrio se le hecho encima.

- Hola lindo! me extrañaste?.-dijo aciendo que Yugi se ruborizara

- he..no..dijo si, si te extrañe.- se escucho la risa de Atem desde adentro.- no te rias!

Yugi llevo a su amiga dentro de su casa, su madre habia salido temprano de compras y Atem estaba en la habitacion preparando y despidiendose de varias cosas antes de la tarde en donde se marcharia.

- Oye te puedo preguntar algo?.-

- claro Yugi lindo, lo que sea.-

- esto es tuyo?.- le pregunto mostrando la cajita

- que hermosa! pero no, no es mia.-aseguro confundida

- ya no se que hacer, la encontre ayer pero no se de quien es.-dijo en tono pesado y derrotado

- te entiendo Yugi, esto debe ser algo muy importante para alguien.-

Se encaminaron a la puerta pasando por la tienda cuando escucharon algo, era una melodia, linda y dulce que llenaba el lugar, Rebecca miro a Yugi y este asintio, con pasos lentos regresaron a la salita, asomaron la cabeza y miraron algo que nunca esperaron ver.

Atem estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, en su mano tenia la cajita abierta y en la otra un collar dorado con una piedra rojiza y una cadena que la sostenia, en la cajita un águila como la de la tapa giraba mientras sonaba la musica.

Cuando la melodia paro Yugi y Rebecca salieron de su escondite y Atem abrio sus ojos mirando la piedra del collar que tenia en sus manos.

- eh..Atem!.-lo llamo Yugi llamando su atención.- esa cajita músical, es tuya?

- si Yugi es mia, la estuve buscando todo este tiempo.-le respondio con la misma sonrisa

- donde la conseguiste? se nota que es extranjera y nunca habia visto un diseño asi.-le pregunto Rebecca sentandose con Yugi junto a Atem

- me la regalo mi padre cuando era un niño, tenia miedo a muchas cosas y fue lo unico que tuve de él despues de que murio cuando yo tenia 8 años, la cancion me tranquilizaba cuando lloraba o tenia temores.-explico con nostalgia

- y el collar? no creo que sea tuyo.-pregunto Rebecca con algo de gracia

Yugi no se animaba a hablar, estaba absorto por las palabras de su amigo dichas con tanta tristeza.

- el collar.- sonrio de manera amarga.-a ella, le encantaba el Rubí segun las palabras de mi padre

- ella?.-pregunto Yugi alfin

- mi madre...nunca la conoci, murio dos dias despues de mi nacimiento por culpa de la debilidad, le habian dicho que podria morir si yo nacia, ella se podria salvar pero...prefirio que yo naciera, se sacrifico por mi.-dijo con voz quebrada y sonrio tristemente.- creci con mi padre hasta mis 8 años y entre los sirvientes, Mana, Mahad, Seto todos eran mi familia, mis amigos.

Miro a Yugi quien lo miraba con mucha atencion y Rebecca con varias lagrimas en los ojos.

- pero aun tengo una oportunidad, podre verla a ella, a mi madre a mi padre, a todos los que pude conocer si las sombras nunca habian estado en mi vida, tengo familia Yugi y estoy ansioso por verla.- sonrio mientras una lagrima brillaba en sus ojos

...

Despues del duelo, la puerta se abrio dejando ver una reluciente luz, Atem se despidio de sus amigos.

- Adios Amigo! - No nos Olvides!

Atem con la cajita en sus manos paso por la puerta, Yugi pudo ver a varias personas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos, definitivamente lo estaban esperando.

_- tengo familia y estoy ansioso por verla_

_-( tienes razon Rebecca, esa caja significaba mucho para alguien, mas de lo que pensabamos).-penso Yugi_

...

Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta historia, estoy pensando hacer una conti ( osea una historia de este) pero solo si ustedes me lo piden.

Ciao


End file.
